A Greater Love
by DragonRider626
Summary: Two lovers from a desolate, hopeless world are saved from a crimelord and fight their way to Redwall. But a looming force threatens them.....
1. Prolouge

Hi! This is my second story and it should go smoother than the other one. I'm thinking of discontinuing Pirates of Mossflower...  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYONE, I don't own Serenity, though cause she's my friends character. I do not own Redwall in any way, all that is Brian Jaques. (sorry if my spelling sucks)  
  
So nywayz, let's get this going!  
  
  
  
The year is 2025 AD. The Earth has fallen to the evil powers of Earth and has turned into the horrible planetwide city, known as Recora. The planet's oceans have been turned to wastelands and all the wildlife has been killed except for livestock, which are slaughtered for food.  
  
This story focuses on the struggle between two young lovers' families striving for peace and serenity. Their families had been doing the same for 3 generations, but never succeeded. By the 2nd generation, a feud broke out between the two families. The feud was bloody and horrible, and lasted for one month. The entire mass of both families had been destroyed by each other. However, the two, Phoenix and Serenity had used their will power to survive the massacres that happened through their families. Both were about 16 years of age now.  
  
But now, they have another conflict to face. The main crimelord of the world was after their heads. A hefty $2,000,000,000 total for each. Neither knew why the prices were so high, but everyone would slink away from them in fear of horrible things. The crimelords name is Gale Kahn, he was notorious for his ability witha harpoon launcher. Harpoons were extremely lethal to any who wronged one who was trained to use a harpoon launcher. The two were strong when they were with each other though.  
  
They had once escaped a large convoy of Kahn's Bounty Hunter's vans by using a leak in a gas line in one to set a chain reaction toward the back. However, they had their bad times. Once, Phoenix had to escape three hunters with a broken arm. It had heavily stressed his body and he slipped in and out of consciousness for 3 months straight.  
  
Nevertheless, the two were a force to be reconed with. They had not done nearly enough to deserve a one trillion dollar price on each of their heads. The story begins with the conflict of these two when they face the whole of Gale Kahn's army.  
  
Phoenix's hand creeped toward the short sword at his belt nervously. Standing about three feet taller ,or so it seemed, than him were 60 elite bounty hunters. "We would do better to let them take us, they'd take the deal, because we're worth a half a billion more if we're alive." He whispered to Serenity whose hand was already on her dagger. "I think you're right..." "Alright, I'll try it." Phoenix whispered back. "We surrender!" He yelled to the leader of the forces. He danced aside as a bullet buried itself in the ground where he was standing a moment ago. "Why should we let you live?" The large hunter sneered "Don't tell me you don't know!?" Phoenix cried back "We're worth five hundred million more if you take us alive!" The leader muttered with the rest of the group who was surroundidng him. "We will consider this! Until then..." The large man pulled out a large pistol and shot Phoenix in the arm. Phoenix cried out and fell to his knees and Serenity rushed to his side. "That will show you the risk of running away while we are watching you." He spat on the ground pitilessly. Serenity screamed out at the large man. "You bastard, you won't get away with this!" She yelled hugging her lover close to her.  
  
"Such language! And from the mouth of a sweet little girl! Awwwww, is she worried her boyfriend is going to die from a little shot in the arm?" The leader said mockingly. "I'll show you sweet little girl! you--" Immediately a huge voice boomed out to the spectators and the others involved in this conflict. "ENOUGH!" Hunters and spectators alike both backed away to show the face Phoenix and Serenity dreaded all their lives. Gale Kahn's face showed clear in the sunlight of the large alleyway. "You get paymeant for getting me them! Alive, so $1,500,000,000 is now yours." He said to the leader, whose face brightened up instatly. "Kill him and get the money back." He muttered to one of his minions who did so. "Guards, take them to my residence! I have something special in store for them." He said creully, hefting his harpoon launcher.  
  
"You'll never take us away!" Phoenix yelled uncontrollably. The guards promptly tied them both up and carried them to Gale's estate. The spectators went about their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
--------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
A segmet from Friar Chorr's journal  
  
Ahhhh, another beautiful start to a glorious summer! The dibbuns are romping about in the orchard, not a care in the world. I wish I could join them sometime, but I'm too old and fat for such a thing. Oh, once again I am rambling about my wishes and dreams... The vermin have been seemingly more recently visiting our Abbey lately. I fear it may be a growing force of horrible swine planning to invade our sanctuary. Our own Badger blacksmith, what a fine old lad, that Sharkbane! His ancestor, the sole creator of the great sword of Martin the Warrior, had passed the skill on generation after generation. The old lad has created an exact copy of the blade! The difference was nil! they are indeed twin blades. I don't know how we would be able to use the second one at all. I wish we didn't even have to use the first--- "Steady on there, chap! You're writing a bit too fast with that there quill!" A hare bounded in, crunching on a strwberry flan with gusto. "PENFREYERE GORDALWALD HORANTIEN! How many times have I told you to knock before entering!?" "How many times have I told you to call me by the name Penfer, old chap?" The hare replied wittily. "Oh, you!" The fat friar yelled to the obnoxious hare, but was too late, the hare was gone in a flash.  
  
"Ohhhh! That hare is absolutely enraging!" Chorr stormed along the battlements complaining to himself. "I wish that hare would mind his own business in that old gatehouse!" "Ahoy, there mate! Old Penfer gettin on yer case agin?" A kind old otter by the name of Thork shook his head. "That hare never learned never will, I'm afraid!" "Yes, I suppose you're right old friend, he will never learn." "I've been worried lately, mate" The tawny otter said taking a swig of strawberry cordial nervously. "About what?" You know those dimensional rifts that keep showing up that our Warriors conjure up?" "Yes, I do" "I want to know where it is exactly that they go,don't you matey?" "Well, Abbot Yorly said that they were investigating these two hopeful young lovers that are in a small spot of trouble. Old Read has been making a changing potion for it all, for an unknown reason." "Yes, I know, but what's it like there? It's supposed ter be bizzare and strange.... Like evrything's dying." "I wish I knew what they meant, Thork, I wish I knew..."  
  
  
  
Soooooo, how does ya like it so far? I'll try to update ASAP ( not armadillos supporting the annexation of possums, I'm talking about As soon as possible) So, please, R+R and I'll put in next chap soon! 


	2. The Rift

I'm sorry that the last chapter was so unclear. I'm trying to get used to this new keyboard... To the confused Reviewer, they are both human. But not for long, MUAHAHAHAHA-COUGH- HAHAHA.  
  
Tis chapter's gonna be MUCH more intresting, trust me. The rating was for blood, violence,strong language, and IF YOU CALL THIS A HUMAN SUE, YOU ARE SOOOOOOO WRONG  
  
Now that I'm done tormenting you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix and Serenity were knocked out after harsh beatings from Gale's worshippers. It was far before they got to the estate, but when they arrived, they were hurled into a dank musty-smelling cell. Their bodies had been handled brutally, but what did they care? They were about to face the wrath of the most powerful man on Earth!  
  
Phoenix woke up very slowly and painfully. He checked his body for injuries and winced when he felt his back. His thin shirt was soaked with blood and a large area of his back felt raw and chafed. He finally noticed Serenity lying limp with her left arm draped across his midriff. She was is no worse a state than he was. She stirred slightly and her arm fell from him.  
  
He got up and looked around the cell. There was some food in a corner and he crawled over to it. There were two small loaves of bread and a pitcher of water. He drank a bit of the water and ate one of the loaves. It tasted horrible, but he was extremely hungry. Serenity finally woke up as Gale strode into the room. "Ah, I see my.........Guests have finally woken up?"  
  
"Shut the hell up. We won't say anything to you." Phoenix fumed angrily. "What is there to say?" The horrible man answered. "I just wish to squeeze the life out of you two until you are screaming for mercy." He gestured to two guards, who opened the cell and carried the two none too gently up into a large bright room. It was obviously a torture room. Phoenix winced as he caught sight of a huge sharp knife suspended by a pendulum like pole. The guards strapped them both to a metal slab tilted at an angle. Gale rubbed his hands together evilly. "Let's begin, shall we?" He pressed a button on a platinum panel and the two felt electricity surge through their bodies. "NOW YE'VE PUSHED IT TOO FAR!!!" A voice boomed out from the walls. Gale hit a button that stopped the machine and looked around frantically. "Who said that?" He yelled into the light. "You should know who we are, mate!" This voice was more feminine. "I demand to know who this is!"  
  
Phoenix yelled out with shock as the lights exploded, and a large whirling black vortex smirled in the center of the room. Gale staggered backwards and hit a table hard. After Phoenix's eyes had adjusted to the dim light. He saw two bodies had appeared that were about his size. One thing was different, though. Instead of two humans two otters stood there. One with a sword, one with a spear. The sword was beautiful. It had a sparkling red pommelstone and the blade flashed like magic. Both wore clothes and talked in english. The male otter rushed at the crimelord with his blade flashing. Gale coicidentally had his favored weapon close at hand. The Harpoon launcher. He parried awkwardly and shot at the otter. Phoenix wasn't paying attention to that, though. He was paying attention to the flasks of glowing liquid at each of their belts. Gale rewound the launcher and shot once more. But the otter staggared and was run through with the harpoon. Serenity screamed as the harpoon went completely through and caught the ottermaid off guard. Both the otters fell heavily. The male coughed up blood heavily. His eyes started to mist over and he used his last breath to utter one unfamiliar word. "Karna!" He yelled with his paw upraised. A swirling dark substance encircled the shackles on their wrists.  
  
The metal rings burst into shards and they fell to the floor, rubbing their wrists. The female called out painfully. "Kalnaz!" The bottle of liquid at the dead male's side floated swiftly to her hand. "Here.... Ta..take these.... yo... you need to....... es...escape....him..." Her expression went blank and she fell back. The portal was fading fast. They saw Kahn running toward them with a blade. The blade that the male had. Phoenix laughed and dodged easily aside. No one was able to best him at swordplay. He picked up a chain and threw it toward the handle of the blade. The chain wrapped around the hilt and the sword was pulled out of the man's hands. He smirked and ran past the male's body pulling the scabbard from it and grabbing Serenity's hand. He ran through the dark swirling portal.  
  
They looked around but not for long. Their feet fell from below them and they were cast into complete darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that one was better than the first! Well as usual R+R! 


End file.
